


[Podfic] world enough and time

by Orson_Bennett



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Cornelius Hickey Is His Own Warning, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: His namesake had been naked, back in London. It had been a clean cut, just into the soft bits and then out, wrapped up in a sheet and dumped into the Thames. No resistance.If he’d known how it was going to feel, he would have taken his time—
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey





	[Podfic] world enough and time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [world enough and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061089) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula). 



[world enough and time](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/world-enough-and-time/s-fDCKjmzdVSB)

**Author's Note:**

> Still plowing through "big project", so here's another quick piece for Ktula.  
> (Good luck out there.)


End file.
